yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
List of product placements
, featuring product placement for both Suntory and Don Quijote.]]The [[Yakuza (franchise)|''Yakuza franchise]] features a lot of product placement in order to replicate the feeling of a living city in the various red light districts through the food, drink, electronics and entertainment provided. This page lists the real-life brands that appear in the game. Foods and drinks holding a Pizza-La box.]] Asahi In Judgment, Asahi replaces Suntory as the alcoholic brand for the series. Nikka and Asahi beer replaces various Suntory brands for alcoholic beverages. In addition, due to the partnership with Brown Forman, various brands such as Jack Daniels, Camus, Woodford Reserve, Bushmills and Ben Nevis are available as whiskey and scotch brands. Ikinari Steak An Ikinari Steak restaurant appears just east of the batting cages in Yakuza 6 and Yakuza Kiwami 2. Imuraya Imuraya is a confectionery producer whose products can be purchased from convenience stores in Yakuza 6 and Yakuza Kiwami 2, as well as having billboard advertisements in the games. Matsuya Matsuya restaurants featured in the first 4 Yakuza games. PepsiCo A number of PepsiCo soft drink products, including Pepsi NEX, 7UP, and Mountain Dew can be purchased in certain games. Pizza-La Yakuza 0 and Yakuza Kiwami feature the Pizza-La brand. The brand's presence is most notable in the Yakuza 0 substory Passport to Pizza, where Kiryu mistakes a foreign woman needing a visa for saying pizza, and thus orders a pizza from Pizza-La. Ringer Hut Ringer Hut features in Yakuza Kiwami, Yakuza 6, and Yakuza Kiwami 2. Suntory The Suntory drinks brand has had a long-running product placement deal with the Yakuza series, their products having appeared in every Yakuza game. The various bars in the game feature a number of alcoholic drink brands that are produced and/or distributed by Suntory in Japan. This includes their own branded drinks, as well as foreign brands such as Carlsberg, Jim Beam, Beefeater Gin, and SKYY Vodka to name a few. Before Yakuza 6, the bartender would go into a lengthy speech extolling the virtues of whichever drink the player had ordered before he drank it. Additionally, Suntory soft drinks (and a couple of beer brands) can be purchased from convenience stores and vending machines. Zuboraya Zuboraya is a real restaurant chain in Osaka, known for its large and elaborate lantern displays depicting fish. The Dotombori restaurant appears in Sotenbori in Yakuza 0, Yakuza 2 and Kiwami 2, and Yakuza 5. Additionally, the Shinsekai location appears in Shinseicho in Yakuza 2. Entertainment and shops Dartslive In Yakuza 6 and Kiwami 2, Kiryu can play darts on Dartslive machines. Don Quijote Don Quijote stores are found in all Yakuza games in Kamurocho, as well as in Sotenbori in Yakuza 0, Yakuza 2/''Yakuza Kiwami 2, and ''Yakuza 5. A somewhat anachronistic version even appears in Kyoto in Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin!. Joysound Since Yakuza 0, the Karaoke minigame uses Joysound software. Billboards for the brand are also seen in Yakuza Kiwami. Maharaja A popular disco that operated during the height of Japan's bubble economy in the 1980s. In Yakuza 0, Maharaja discos can be visited in both Kamurocho and Sotenbori. SEGA Given that they are the publishers of Yakuza, it followed that SEGA would feature their own brand significantly in the games. A chain of arcades called Club SEGA has appeared throughout the series, with the largest and most prominent arcade being a fixture in Kamurocho's Theater Square. In these arcades, the player can play various SEGA games such as UFO Catcher, Virtua Fighter, Super Hang-On, and Space Harrier. There are also posters of numerous SEGA titles on the walls of these arcades. In Yakuza 0, there is a MegaDrive toy that can be won from prize machines. Others AXE Kiryu can buy AXE deodorant in Yakuza 3. ESP Guitars The ESP Guitar brand is featured on billboards in Yakuza 0, Yakuza Kiwami, and Yakuza 6. Isuzu Isuzu branded fire trucks feature in Yakuza: Dead Souls, and there is an advert for the Isuzu GIGA truck on a billboard above the coin lockers. Sony Sony billboards are seen in Yakuza 6, and Kiryu's phone in this game is a Sony Xperia. Category:Gameplay